1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating compositions having non-stick applications.
2. Prior Art
Non-stick coatings are well known in the art. In these coatings normally fluorocarbon resins are used, since these resins have a low surface energy as well as thermal and chemical resistance. However, non-stick coatings based upon fluorocarbon resins are limited with regard to abrasion resistance and resistance to flame contact, as well as adhesion to metal substrates. Such coatings are easily damaged when cut with a knit or another metal tool. Rubbing or sanding also easily wears these coatings away.
It is also known to crosslink water borne phenoxy resin with phenolics and melamine resins to form coatings for steel and aluminum.
Non-stick coatings may be applied in a single layer or as a multilayer coating.
Surprisingly it has been found that a superior non-stick coating can be obtained without the use of fluorocarbon resins, but with the incorporation of a silicone compound in a composition comprising a phenoxy resin and a crosslinker.